Vikki AnuBast
by Joldino-Sidestreaker
Summary: Yes, another of the Rick's sister story. When Vikki goes with her brother to Hamunaptra, she finds more than she bargined for, she finds her long-lost parents, her past and love, when she journies to the lost city. Evy/Rick eventual Ardeth/OC
1. Chapter 1

Vikki Anu-bast

**Chapter 1 – Meetings in prison**

Vikki

Vikki walked towards the Cairo prison, she was not a happy camper at that moment. She had between at home trying to get a job for her brother, when she gets a letter from her sources, notifying her that said brother was in prison and to be hanged the next day. All in all her emotions were a mix of annoyance, worry and anger.

By now, Vikki had reached the gates of the Cairo prison; she stood outside waiting for the warden to take her to her brother's cell. "Miss, can I help you?" Vikki looked in the direction the voice came from and saw a guard looking at her suggestively. "I'm waiting for the warden, to take me to my brother's cell." Vikki answered. The guard moved closer with a smile on his face. "I can take you to your brother's cell and then take you somewhere else after. What do you say?" Vikki opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the warden. "Vikki O'Connell?" Vikki turned around and saw a short, fat and smelly man coming towards them. He had flies buzzing around him, and to make things worse he was checking her out. "Are you the warden?" she asked moving her head away from his direction. He nodded and walked into the prison with Vikki following behind. The guard, who was completely forgotten, went back to guarding.

"What has he done now, Warden?" Vikki asked the smelly man. Said man shrugged. This caused Vikki to stop, the warden stopped a bit further ahead and turned around. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "You have my brother in prison and you don't know what he has done?" Vikki's tone was rising. The warden looked sheepish then straightened out. "Look here, I have so many inmates here I can't keep track of what each has done, alright?" and with that said he continues walking to the cells.

Vikki speed walked to catch up and when she did, he stopped in front of a cell. The door flung open and a shaggy haired man with his skin caked in dirt and grime, was carried out in between two buff men. "Well, well. Rick what have you done this time?" Vikki asked her brother. Said brother looked out at her after glaring at the guards. "Vikki? Is that you?" Vikki nodded. "So, what did you do?" Rick grinned. "I was just looking for a good time."

By this time the warden had left to go deal with something. "So, bro. Here I am busting my gut, to get you a legal job and you get thrown into prison? How long have you been here anyway?" Vikki's voice was raised and she was close to yelling at him. Rick chose to answer the second question quite sheepishly. "One year." Vikki grabbed the bars with both hands and twisted. Two bars now had horizontal fist size bits of metal. Rick and the guards stared at the bent bars and shivered involuntarily. "One…year?" Vikki repeated. She started shouting at Rick now, not caring who looked at them or approached. "A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR!" she screamed. "I'M TRYING TO GET YOU A JOB AND YOU'VE BEEN IN HERE A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR." Rick cringed and muttered a thank you that they were separated by bars and guards. Vikki lowered her voice but she still had a raised voice. "Rick, you are so lucky that you are behind bars because if you weren't then I would…" (The threats will not be worded as they are too horrific.) "… and you don't want to know what else!" the whole prison was silent with horror at the threats the young medium sized woman was giving her brother.

"Um, Vikki. How have you, um been?" Rick said trying to change the subject. It seemed to work, "I've been really good." Rick sighed in relief at the subject change but it was short lived "and I've been working hard trying to get you a good, non-shady job!" Rick sighed in defeat. "Okay chew me out when I get out of here." Vikki stopped and looked sad. "Rick, you're up for a hanging." Rick stared at her. Vikki suddenly realized the entire of the Cairo prison was listening in on the conversation. She whipped around and shouted to the eavesdroppers. "OI! MIND YOU OWN BLOODY BUISNESS OTHER WISE THOSE THREATS WON'T BE THREATS ANYMORE." Everyone jumped back to what they were doing before.

"Are you going to get me out?" Rick asked sadly. Vikki glanced at her brother's hunched over defeated form. She spoke softly to him "Rick, I'm not sure if-" She was broken off by a wretched smell. Vikki turned trying to find the source of the stench when she saw the warden coming back towards them. In tow was two young rich looking Man and Woman. "Rick, are you thinking what I'm thinking." Vikki asked her brother. Said man nodded and the edges of his lips twitched upwards. She began preparing for the show.

Evelyn

It was a mess, an absolute mess. She had knocked over all the library shelves domino style, (who puts bookshelves like that anyway.) and the curator was mean, he called her a catastrophe. She went around trying to pick up the books but she looked around and gave up. She needed help.

A noise was heard in the artefact room and she went to check it out, she thought maybe some of the workers could help her but when she called their names they didn't answer. She continued walking, grabbing a torch at the doorway and went down the rows of artefacts.

She was downright scared now. No one was in here and yet there were noises. She came upon a sarcophagus and leaned over to have a look. Mummified remains jumped out at her and she screamed and jumped back. She was calmed yet annoyed at the sound of laughter. Her brother Jonathan sat up with his arm around the shoulder of the remains. "Jonathan, that wasn't very nice and I don't need you destroying my career like you did yours now get out of there." Jon started getting out, as he threw one leg over the edge the inside one slipped and he came down on the edge of the sarcophagus. (Ouch!). He was hobbling for a few minutes as Evy helped him down. "Jon can you help me in the library, I've made a bit of a mess. I was-" Jon cut her off and held up a hexagonal box looking thing.

"Evy, forget about the library, I have something here." Jon put the box in Evy's face. "Jon, I hope this isn't a worthless trinket thingy, because-" she was feeling around the box as she spoke and she stopped speaking as she accidentally pushed something and the box burst open. "Where did you get this Jon?" Evelyn asked Jonathan. "At a dig, down in Thebes." Evy continued to study the strange box. "Jonathan, I think you've found something." She pulled out a piece of parchment from the box and studied it. "Hey, I think we need to see the Curator about this." Evy said as she began to walk towards the Curator's office. "Evy, can you help us out a bit here. I'm still a bit sore." Evy rolled her eyes and went over to help him. "This will teach you for mucking around." Evy said smugly, while Jon sheepishly nodded.

The next thing to happen was when they showed the curator the map and started talking about it, the parchment inside held a map to the lost city of Hamunaptra, or the city of the dead, where the pharaoh, Seti the first was said to have lived. Jonathan was only interested, about how rich he was and continued mumbling about 'the richest man in the world around that time.' While they were talking the Curator accidentally held the map too close to the candle and burned off the part of the city, making it unfindable.

"you burned off the part of the lost City!" Jon cried out, "It's for the best, I'm sure." The curator said not looking the slightest bit sorry. "Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned."

Later

Evy and Jon were walking towards the Cairo prison and met up with the warden. Evy whispered to Jon, "you told me you got it in a dig down in Thebes! You lied to me!" Jon looked at her, "I lie to everyone, what makes you so special." Evy was shocked and angry. "I am your sister!" "Well that just makes you all the more gullible then." Evy was still angry "You stole it from a drunk at the local Kasbah!" Jon corrected her "Picked his pocket actually." Evy ignored him now. "what is this man in prison for?" she asked the Warden. "I do not know, but when his sister got here and asked, he said he was just looking for a good time, we are here."

In front of Evy, there was a woman looking in their direction and a man behind bars, _bent _bars. "who bent the bars?" Jon asked. The guards and the man in prison pointed to the woman.

Normal

Vikki looked at Evy and Jon, and they looked at her, Vikki smiled to herself, let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2  Sisterly Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own the mummy, I only own Vikki.

**Chapter 2 – Sisterly Rescue**

Vikki watched as the pair of English rich folk came closer and closer, she walked up to the pair, but they simply kept walking past, well the woman and the warden did, the man stopped in front of her and started checking her out. "Hello, and who might you be?" he asked her, Vikki smiled and pointed towards Rick, "His sister." She replied casually. His face paled and Vikki grinned "oh." He said a bit down trodden. "Have you come to speak with my brother?" she asked innocently, the man looked hesitant then nodded, "great come this way" she said as she gestured over to her brother's cell.

When they got there, the warden was just leaving and said "I'll be right back." The woman nodded and turned to Rick, she opened her mouth to speak but Vikki cut her off. "Hi, I'm Rick's sister Vikki O'Connell and I would like to know who you are?" the woman turned to face her and looked apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Evelyn or Evy for short and that (points to man) is my brother Jonathan." Vikki smiled and nodded. Evy turned back to Rick who was looking out at what the Warden was doing. "Excuse me, yes hello." Rick looked at Evy and then at Vikki. "Who's the broad?" Vikki smirked and Evy frowned. "I'm Evy, as I told your sister a few seconds ago."

Jonathan came up beside her and spoke to her. "Ask him about the puzzle box." Evy nodded "we've come to ask you about the puzzle box." Rick's eye's widened in recognition then narrowed "no." Evy looked taken aback "No?" she repeated Rick glanced at Vikki, who was looking between Evy, Jonathan and Rick. "You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." Vikki froze and sucked in a loud breath. This caused Jon and Evy to glance at her but they went back to looking a rick. "How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" rick looked smug, "because that's where I found it, I was there."

Jon came up to the bars now. "How do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?" Rick took a good look at him. "Do I know you?" he asked. Jon shook his head "No, no I've just got one of those faces." Jon didn't get the chance to say any more as Rick punched him in the face through the bars.

Vikki laughed as Evy stepped over her downed brother and went closer to the bars. "You were actually at Hamunaptra." Rick looked smug again. "Yeah, I was there." "You swear?" Evy asked. The reply made Vikki laugh. "Every damn day." "That's not what I'm meant." "I know what you meant, Seti's place. The city of the dead." Rick shook his hands theatrically.

Evy leaned in closer. "Evy, don't get too close." Vikki warned but she didn't listen. "Could you tell me how to get there? I mean the exact location." Evy looked hopeful. Rick opened his mouth to say something but Vikki beat him too it. "Evy, you do not want to go to Hamunaptra." Vikki's voice was so cold, Evy turned to her with a curious look on her face. "Why don't I want to go there? It's an amazing adventure and I've always wanted to be an explorer." Vikki shuddered. "Please Evy, it is a terrible place and it's rumoured to be cursed and, and it's just a horrible place." Evy looked at her, "I don't believe in curses, it's all hocus pokus. And Hamunaptra is a place I've always wanted to find."

Vikki shook her head and closed her eyes; she sat down and put her head in her hands. Rick seeing her spoke up, "It's alright Vikki, calm down, you don't ever have to go back there. Just deep breaths." Vikki followed his advice and took deep breaths. She still looked a bit shaken but she was better. Evy looked to Rick again. "What did you mean she won't have to go back there, was she with you when you went there? What did you find? What did you see?" Rick looked at her again, after glancing at his sister to make sure she was okay. "I found sand and I saw blood." He replied ignoring the first two questions and focusing on the last two.

Evy leaned further forward towards the bars. "You really want to know where it is?" he asked, Evy nodded, "why, yes." She took her fancy looking hat off her head and put it to the side, like someone does with their hand when they whisper. "Come closer than." Rick said, Evy obliged. Rick kept beckoning her closer with his finger until she was right up against the bars. When she was within his range, Rick grabbed her chin and kissed her forcefully on the lips. "Then get me the hell out of hear." The guards grabbed Rick and began beating him. "Do it lady." Rick stated as they began dragging him away.

Vikki was confused. "Where are they taking him?" she asked the warden replied "To be hung." Vikki's eye widened "But I thought they were gonna hang him tomorrow?" the warden shook his head. "Apparently he had a very good time." Vikki was furious. The warden started to walk off. Vikki followed not caring if the siblings were following or not.

When the four people got to the gallows, the warden took a seat to enjoy the 'show'. Vikki gave Evy the seat next to him because she was the one who was going to get him out of there, Vikki just knew it. She and Jon were standing behind Evy like guards. Evy was trying to talk to the warden but the noise the prisoners were making was too much and the warden couldn't hear her. This infuriated Vikki, because her brother's life was in the balance. Evy tried to say something again but the warden couldn't hear.

Vikki stepped out from behind Evy and went over to the balcony, "OI, SHUT THE HELL UP, WE CANT HEAR EACHOTHER UP HEAR AND WE ARE TRYING TO FREE MY BROTHER, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" the prison was silent and everyone was like a statue, you could have hear a pin drop on the sand and that would have been loud. Vikki walked back behind Evy and leant down next to her ear. "Hurry up and free my brother or I will carry out threats that made the prisoners silent." These words rang out around the clearing and caused all the prisoners the take a step away from Vikki.

Evy needed no further prodding. "I will give you one hundred pounds to save this man's life." The warden unfroze and looked from Vikki to Evy, "ma'am I would pay one hundred pounds to see him hang." Evy stepped up to the challenge "two, two hundred pounds." The warden didn't even look at her. "Proceed." "Three hundred pounds!". Vikki could see she wasn't getting anywhere and looked down to rick, which turned to face the hangman.

(Down at Rick) Rick was watching the exchange between the warden Hassan and Evy, the hangman was putting the noose around his neck and spoke for the first time. "Any last requests pig?" Rick tried to be a smartass. "Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go." The hangman looked confused and turned to the warden, he was confused and told the warden rick's request. The warden shouted back in Arabic and he saw Vikki laugh. The hangman turned back to Rick and smacked him upside the head. Evy's voice rang out. "Five Hundred pounds!" the warden put up a hand to the hangman.

(Up on the stand with Evy) the warden turned back to her. "And what else, I'm a very lonely man." He put his man on Evy thigh and moved it towards her crotch. Evy smacked his hand away with her purse and looked at him disgusted. All the inmates laughed and the warden was pissed off. He shouted in Arabic and gestured to the hangman.

Vikki knew what that meant, "NOOOOO!" she shouted but she was too late as the hangman pulled the leaver and Rick dropped. Vikki Jumped out from behind Evy and pounced on the Warden. Evy and Jon pulled her off, Jon held her back as Evy tried to reason with the Warden. But said man was laughing. "Ah ha! His neck did not break, I'm sorry but now we must watch him strangle." He didn't look very sorry.

Evy played her last card. "This man knows the location to Hamunaptra." Vikki stopped struggling at Evy's words. The warden looked at Evy "you lie!" he said Evy seemed offended "I would never." The warden seemed to begin to believe it. "Are you saying this filthy godless son of a pig knows where to find The City of The Dead? Truly?" Evy nodded, "and if you release him, well give you ten percent." The warden didn't like that, "fifty percent." Vikki spoke up now, her voice ice cold. "Twenty-five percent and you're gonna stick to that." The warden nodded in fear and shouted out, "Cut him down!"

Vikki ran down to the clearing and helped up her fallen brother, who was sitting up spitting out sand. Vikki pulled the noose off from around his neck and untied his hands. Rick nodded in thanks and the two siblings looked up to the stand and saw Evy looking down at them smugly. Vikki turned back to Rick. "If you get yourself in this situation again, I will be the one pulling the lever next time." Rick looked at her and smiled flopping heavily back down on the ground taking in deep breaths. Vikki smiled and nodded her thanks to Evy.

" Rick, you may not like this but, I'm coming with you to Hamunaptra." Rick sat up sharply and opened his mouth to argue.

Oh, Cliffy. Thanks for those who are reading this, I just want to say… I love you guy's *Anime looking tears*.

Don't forget to review or I might forget to write another chapter. *smiles innocently* Jokes but seriously please review I'd like to know what you think of my work.


	3. Chapter 3 Sibling Conversation

Disclaimer: Ok because I'm lazy and can't be bothered, I am going to put the disclaimer for the whole story here. I do not own the mummy, if I did I would be rich, how I'd love to be rich, no school… getting off track there. So, I do not own the mummy, But I own Vikki and if there are any added characters that come in later I will say now, they are mine and do not touch unless given express permission.

Onward with the story!

**Chapter 3 – the sibling conversation**

"What do you mean, you're coming with us?" Rick asked as all thoughts of rest forgotten. Vikki sighed and smacked her head with her palm, before realizing that wasn't the smartest thing to do as they were still on the sandy ground of the gallows where, for one, its sandy and two, the inmates spit and puke on the ground. "Eww," Vikki wiped her hand on ricks jacket "and Rick when I say I'm going with you I mean, I'm going with you." She said as if it was the most obvious thing, oh wait, it was. Vikki looked towards the group of people heading their way. "Listen, Rick. We will talk more later, tonight. But do you really want these people to know my background with that place before we know we can trust them?" Rick nodded and collapsed on the floor again.

Evy and the rest of the group (Jon, the warden and some guards) were walking towards the siblings on the ground when Evy saw Vikki face palm, she giggled a little before striding over towards the, now on his back again Rick and his face-palming sister. "So, Mr. O'Connell, we have your word you are taking us there?" Evy asked. Rick looked at Vikki and nodded. "Tomorrow at the docks." He told her whilst standing up. He reached over and grabbed Vikki's hand, hauling her up. The siblings then turned back to Evy and Jon. Evy looked like she was going to protest but Vikki silenced her with a glare. "See you then." Rick said as he walked off with his arm around his sister.

**Later with Vikki and Rick**

Vikki was sitting on the edge of Rick's bed watching him pack. She had finished hours ago but Rick had put his off till now so he could get a haircut. As Rick finished, he turned to Vikki with a serious look on his face. Vikki sighed, time for the conversation about the trip to Hamunaptra.

"So, my dear sister, why do you want to come with us? I though you wanted to get away from there and never go back? That's what you said when I found you there three years ago." Rick asked softly "you even had a mild panic attack at the prison when Evelyn just mentioned going there." Vikki was silent try to gather why she herself said that she would be going. She turned to Rick, "To tell the truth, I don't know why I said I would come either," She held up her hand to stop rick from speaking so that she could continue, "But something is telling me that I need to go there so that I can understand my connection with the city and why I was there in the first place." She finished with a determined look.

Rick sighed in defeat at the look on her face. "Well, if you are so determined to figure out, who you are and where you're from, who the hell am I to stop you?" He said in a light-hearted but serious tone. Vikki ginned and jumped on her brother giving him a big hug. Rick complied and hugged her back. He then remembered how he met her.

**FLASHBACK**

Rick was crouching behind a wall with the rest of the French foreign legion. Next to him was Beni, who looked like a rat cross a weasel. They were in the city of Hamunaptra and they were fighting against the Tuareg people. Rick was trying to make sure Beni the coward didn't run from the fight by asking if he was with him. Beni replied that he was but a few minutes after he ran for the ruins, tripping to fall flat on his face when his foot got in the rocks way. (AN: I said it that way on purpose). Rick simply shook his head and faced the oncoming horsemen. "Steady!" he called to the rest of the garrison. "Steady!" he called again. Then the horsemen were close enough and he called it: "FIRE!"

Bullets whizzed around the ruins as both sides shot at each other. There was the sound of horses neighing loudly when they got shot or rammed into others. Rick got up on his feet as the horses got closer and he continued to fire, every so often reloading his weapon. As he was reloading a Tuareg was coming closer to him, so Rick just hit him with the gun and threw it away, quickly pulling out his hand guns.

After shooting continuously at the oncoming Tuareg's he ran out of bullets and threw the guns away, reaching for another two. He saw Beni running away and shouted at him to get inside. Beni got in but started to close the door. "Don't you close that door!" Rick shouted at him, but Beni continued until it shut Just as rick ran into it. He dodged some bullets before getting out of the doorway and running in a random direction. He continued to shoot the enemies as they got near but he ended up dropping his guns. As he went to get them off the sand the Tuareg's shot at him, so he had to leave them and run.

As he got into a dead end, he turned to face his enemies, closing his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of the bullets. When he did not feel anything however, he opened his eyes to see them running off quickly. He was very confused. What brought him out of his stupor was a shriek from behind the stone he was in front of. Rick unconsciously noticed that it was the statue of Anubis he had been standing under. As rick got around the statue, he saw to his great surprise a girl lying in the sand, her eyes tight shut and she looked like she was having a fit. He ran over and tried to help her. She would not stop shrieking, Rick looked back at where he came from and saw the sand make a face like shape that looked highly evil. When it went away the girl stopped shrieking. Rick picked her up and they started leaving.

**END FLASHBACK**

When they got to the docks, the next day they arrived to hear Evy complaining about someone being rude, filthy and there being nothing to like at all. Vikki laughed at the description of her brother. It was very accurate. Rick decided to cut in now. "Anyone I know?" the siblings jumped and turned around. Vikki laughed at Evy's face as she looked at Rick. Vikki zoned out as she looked at the boat they were going to be traveling on, a sense in her told her to keep her stuff with her all the time, and she had learned to listen closely to that sense. She snapped out of it when Rick bumped her as he walked up on deck with Evy's bags. She laughed a little as she caught Jonathan's comment. "Yes, filthy, rude, nothing to like there at all." AS she walked up the board walk, she spotted a suspicious looking man with a fez. Her instincts said never to trust this man, so she kept it in mind.

She walked around to find were Rick went and then she settle down near the railing to wait out the trip to were ever they were heading. Something told her the boat would not reach stop.


End file.
